Charlie Weasley's book of thoughts
by Caderyn
Summary: I'm looking at Charlie's years at Hogwarts. It's his 2nd year and he's just become the new seeker! I've included J.K.'s original characters, particularly the Weasleys.
1. Second Year, Part I

Summary: This is basically my try on Charlie's years in Hogwarts. The first chapter's about him becoming the Gryffindor seeker. I made a mistake with the approximation of Charlie's age. Somehow I made him to be 7 years older than H/R/Hr (ie. right after Charlie graduates, Harry&co. come to Hogwarts). When I realised this, it was too late to change it. So yeah, u gotta bear with me on this.

Disclaimer: the wonderful J.K. Rowling created the magical world of Harry Potter. I own none besides a couple of original characters which do not play great parts in the story.

A/N: it's been so long since I've put anything up. To be completely honest, I've been emerged in Dark Angel fics. I still love harry potter tho…

****

**Charlie********Weasley****'s**** book of thoughts**

Second Year:

5th October

Guess what? I got the position!! You are looking at the new seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team!! This is really a dream come true. Ever since I'd gotten my first Cleansweep from dad four Christmases ago, I've been inseparable from it. There's simply nothing better than flying. Well, actually seeing a dragon would be fantastic. Yes, that's my dream: to see a real life dragon. They're illegal here in England, but I think there's some kind of a dragon breeding place in Romania or Bulgaria? I can't remember. I'll go ask dad if we could go there one day for a family holiday.

Anyway, I do have another dream and that is to play seeker. And now I've done it. Yay!! It wasn't easy though. There was this one girl, Cassandra Cresson, who's really good. She's small so she can fly really fast. Of the ten times I went against her (that's how they audition for seekers), I could only beat her six times. That's why I'm feeling 'a bit' guilty that I got the position. But remember, I said 'a bit'. I don't like her very much. She's insufferable! She's very competitive and she always picks fights with me. One time it got pretty big and we ended up yelling at each other from across the Gryffindor table at breakfast! She threw her buttered-scone at me and it hit me square in the nose! I was just about to throw a bloody fork at her when a fifth year came in and broke us apart. He practically had to restrain me from jumping across the table and strangle her to death! To this day, I can't remember what it was all about. Probably something stupid like what's the best tactic to use to avoid blagging (the 480 loop of course! But she'd probably say something like a hard dive just to annoy me). Anyway, it was not my fault. I was provoked. I can't usually be bothered to argue with people but she's just too bloody irritating! Bill said that I shouldn't make a scene since I'm only a second year. Humph! What does that suppose to mean? I mean, he's not better off since he's 'only' in his 3rd year. I think Bill wants to be prefect so he's being extra good to make the teachers and other prefects like him.

I don't care. I'm the new seeker! I owled mum and dad and they told me that they'd get me a new broom for Christmas! Wicked! Now, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all want to learn to fly. Dad might let the twins learn since they are already 7 but I think that Ron and Ginny are still a bit too young. I mean they don't even know what Quidditch is (Ginny pronounces it 'key-didge')! Percy is old enough but he doesn't want to. Sigh, I actually miss that little git. There's no one else at Hogwarts to bully. Oops, did I just say that? I miss Ginny as well. She's just learned to write. On the last letter, mum let her write her name on the bottom of the parchment. It says: GNINY. 

I wonder who will get the chaser position. There was only one available and I think I heard our captain, Anne Duncan, telling Cassandra to go for it. Anne said that Cassandra is swift and fast enough to be chaser. Well, I hope that she doesn't get it! She'll probably try to knock me off my broom with the Quaffle. But she is a remarkably speedy flyer. And she does fly so swiftly! Oh well, the chasers' try out is tomorrow. I'll find out then.

Charlie Weasley, Griffindor seeker. Sounds good, doesn't it? Charley Weasley, Quidditch Captain. Hmmm, even better! Who knows?

A/N: how do you like that? J.K. doesn't really specify Charlie's character so I took the liberty of creating my own. Remember, he's only 12 in this fic, so he tends to be a bit childish. Just tell me your thoughts: comments, criticisms, all appreciated!


	2. Second Year, Part II

Summary: Charlie's second year in Hogwarts. He's just become the new Gryffindor seeker.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and Hogwarts belong to the amazingly creative J. K. Rowling and the lucky people at Warner Bros. I owned nothing except a few of original characters.

A/N: Keep in my mind that I made a mistake with Charlie's age. In this story, he's only 7 years older than Ron (ie. that would make Bill 13, Percy 9, Fred & George 7, Ron 5, and Ginny 4). I'm doing this so that I could include some of J. K.'s wonderful characters as Charlie gets older.

6th October

You won't believe this, but Cassandra actually got the chaser position! Can you believe my luck?? I suppose I should try to be civil with her. Anne said that she knows that Cassandra and I don't really get along but she told us specifically to work on that because she'd hate to lose "two players who have great potentials". So I made a 'truce' with Cassandra. We shook hands on it. Seeing the look on her face, you'd think that I had slime on my hands or something. Geez, could she be more suspicious? But I suck it up and said that since we'll be playing on the same team, we probably shouldn't be too eager to jump on each others' backs. I joked that I'd probably break her back if I jumped on it and, you know what, she actually smiled! Hmm, I wonder if she was laughing at me. That joke was sort of lame. Whatever, we probably won't be friends and that's just fine with me.

          Our first game this year will be against Ravenclaw. They also got a new seeker and guess what. It's Cassandra's twin sister, Serena. I've never seen her on a broom before but Anne has warned me to watch out for her. Well, I hope that I could beat her. I'd sure hate it if I let the team down on my first game.

Mum sent me a dozen of fudge cookies (my favourite!) as a good luck for my first game. She also sent me a drawing that Ron made. It's so cute. In the picture, I am wearing scarlet robes, riding on my broom while Ron is sitting behind me, on the back of my broom. The whole family is there too, watching in the background. Dad is wearing his green work robes and Mum is holding the twins, who have identical toothless grins (they just lost both of their front teeth last summer), from flying away in their toy broomsticks. Bill is wearing his school robes and has an arm around Percy, both with great big smiles on their faces. The funniest part of the picture is Ginny. One of her hands is waving at me while the other is holding on to, get this, Harry Potter!!! I know this because the boy has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Hahaha, mum told me that Ginny has been asking about Harry Potter since I told her that story about how baby Harry defeated the scary dark wizard. What can I say, I'm a gifted story-teller! Well, no one really knows what happens to Harry (though I heard mum and dad talk about how some wizards have spotted him around Surrey), so I had to make up a lot of stuff. I don't think that baby Harry was actually rescued by a dragon after he got rid of you-know-who, but Ginny loves it anyway. Her favourite story is when Harry goes on adventures with his pet unicorn. Hmm, next time I'm in Hogsmeade, I'll check if anyone sold picture books about Harry Potter. That'll keep me as Ginny's favourite brother. 

Mum also wrote a short letter about what's been going on in the Burrow since Bill and I left for school. At the bottom of the page, there is a scribble all over what was once the twins' message for me. I think they're telling me to "kick the other team's arses". Mum has spotted that and scrawled all over the word 'arses' and added a message of her own: "Charlie Weasley! Did you teach them that word?!" Hahaha, what do you expect, mum? The twins have very attentive ears; they could have picked it up from Bill or Percy… Well, that and I might have been bored babysitting them once and decided to teach them various names for our body parts. Hey, it was an anatomy lesson!

Oh well, I have to go practice Quidditch now. Let's just hope that Cassandra won't try to kill me today! Someone slipped pepper imps in her food last night and, since she's apparently allergic to pepper, her face started sprouting out really hideous boils. Madame Pomfrey easily fixed it of course, but she still sent me death glares from across the breakfast table this morning. I pulled on my most innocent face and ignored her. I didn't even know that she was allergic, but she was acting like I had 'guilty' stamped across my forehead. Alright, why am I supposed to be nice to her again? Right, Quidditch. OK, be civil, be civil, be civil…

A/N: I'd really appreciate it if people would review. I know that this isn't much and seems to feature very little of J. K.'s characters but I promise that I'll include more as Charlie grows up! I'll probably set the next chapter in Charlie's sixth year so that the twins would already be in their first year. What do you think of that? I don't really like creating lots of original characters coz there's a tendency that they'll be Mary-Sues. Plus, I hate coming up with names!


End file.
